Just Cause 3 Patch history
This article lists all the information about the official patches for Just Cause 3. Description A patch is a game programming improvement, made by the game developers (Avalanche Studios) to improve game performance and fix Just Cause 3 Bugs and glitches. These are not to be confused with Modifying, which is when the player community alters game code for fun. List Patch (v1.01) The game got a 2.8 GB patch on release day to fix numerous minor map design errors and make AI improvements. The following is a quote from here with added links: Hello! We’re aware of the fact that in some territories, Just Cause 3 is available ahead of its official release, which means many of you are enjoying Rico’s latest adventure early. While we’re glad you’re getting familiar with Medici before Tuesday, this does mean that you’re playing the unpatched version of the game, and a host of fixes and improvements will be available within the next 24 hours. Please keep an eye out for the update on PS4, Xbox One and PC this weekend! FIXES AND IMPROVEMENTS *The Medician Department of Nature Conservation has pored over every inch of our beautiful island for cracks and removed them *The Medician Department of Motor Vehicles has taken measures to acquire poorly-tuned vehicles and burn them *Di Ravello’s Militia has been given a refresher course in combat and spatial awareness as per the General’s recent mandate *The Medician Department of Infrastructure has made some adjustments to certain roads to prevent traffic jams *Various stability/crash fixes *Various camera fixes *Various Havok destruction optimisations *Various localisation fixes and updates *Various worldsim improvements MISSIONS, CHALLENGES, RANDOM ENCOUNTERS *Various minor mission bug fixes *Various minor challenge bug fixes *Fixed some various issues with Random Encounters GRAPHICS AND ANIMATION *Various LoD optimisations *Various lighting optimisations *Various animation optimisations AUDIO *Various level and EQ adjustments *Rebels riding along with Rico will now be less rude and not talk over each other *Fixed a few rare audio distortion issues involving destructible objects with lots of moving parts Patch (v1.02) The following is a quote from here: We’re pleased to announce that Patch 1.02 is coming to PC & consoles this week. The patch will be hitting PS4 in Europe first this morning, rolling out across other consoles over the next day or two, pending final approvals, with the PC version landing on Friday. Since launch, we’ve been pouring through your reviews and comments to help us prioritise our fixes accordingly. We know many of you have been patiently awaiting today’s patch, and this update is part of a much larger plan to optimize and improve the game. Thanks for your patience here. In the 1.02 patch (132.1MB), you can expect: *Significantly improved loading times *Optimizations to online stats *General stability fixes *Fixed an issue related to challenges, wherein vehicles sometimes disappeared when starting a challenge *Fixed issues related to screen resizing and closing the game window before the game has fully started up ONLY To those of you still having issues, rest assured we are working hard to alleviate these, and are listening very closely to everything that’s being said. Third patch The following is a quote from here: Hi guys, We have a new patch we’re testing that addresses the exit to windows crash some players have been experiencing since the 1.02 patch. The patch will also include some of the ongoing optimisations we’ve been working on. We’re aiming to release the patch next week ahead of the Christmas break. Additionally, we’ve had a few people asking us about minimum/recommended specs since Patch 1.02 launched, so we thought we’d share those here too. System Requirements MINIMUM: *OS: Vista SP2 / Windows 7.1 SP1 / Windows 8.1 (64-bit Operating System Required) *Processor: Intel Core i5-2500k, 3.3GHz / AMD Phenom II X6 1075T 3GHz *Memory: 6 GB RAM *Graphics: NVIDIA GeForce GTX 670 (2GB) / AMD Radeon HD 7870 (2GB) *Storage: 54 GB available space RECOMMENDED: *OS: Vista SP2 / Windows 7.1 SP1 / Windows 8.1 (64-bit Operating System Required) *Processor: Intel Core i7-3770, 3.4 GHz / AMD FX-8350, 4.0 GHz *Memory: 8 GB RAM *Graphics: NVIDIA GeForce GTX 780 (3GB) / AMD R9 290 (4GB) *Storage: 54 GB available space Fourth patch and Sky Fortress compatibility content Sources: Here and here. A 1.1 GB patch has been released for PC, with console patches to follow soon. The patch is reported to mostly improve performance, but also add compatibility to the first expansion pack, the Sky Fortress. Quote from the second source: So before we get into the nitty-gritty, we'd like to apologise for the belated release of our latest patch notes - the game launch in Japan yesterday and had the team rushed off their feet and we needed solid confirmation on what actually went into the update - as you can see it wasn't a small download. We know how important these updates are to you and in future we'll make sure our patches and notes are released correspondingly. So our latest Patch (1.1GB) includes a few alterations to JC3 for the Japanese release of the game. It also contains some improvements to online functionalities, and stability. Here’s a more technical breakdown of what the patch includes: *Japanese Audio added *Online -- Protocol change for GetStats to reduce server bandwidth -- Further improvements to GetStats, adding zlib compression to the response *Stability -- Fixed raycast scheduler threading issues The Just Cause 3 team continues to work on optimisations and fixes. Thank you for your feedback so far, we want to let you know that your comments aren’t falling on deaf ears. If you have any questions for us, please fire away below! - Just Cause 3 Team Fifth patch and Sky Fortress compatibility content Quote from this page: :"Sky Fortress Release Date and Patch Notes :Posted By: CM-Gortz, Date: 03/03/2016 :Hello Everyone, :Just Cause 3’s first content pack entitled SKY FORTRESS will be available on March 8th for all holders of the AIR, LAND AND SEA Expansion Pass and will go on general sale on March 15th. :In preparation for the new AIR, LAND & SEA Expansion Pass content, the main game consoles will also be receiving a new update on Friday March 4th (PC early next week) that includes the following fixes: *Reduced initial loading time and in-game loading screens by 20-50% *Fixed several memory leaks resulting in crashes *Reduced a number of random crashes *Improved streaming of game world *Some performance optimizations related to hitches and stuttering *Implemented DLC system in preparation of the Air, Land and Sea packages :The SKY FORTRESS pack will be priced at $11.99 / €11.99 / £9.49 whilst the AIR, LAND & SEA Expansion Pass is available for $24.99 / €24.99 / £19.99. All three content packs will be available before the end of summer 2016 and released one week early to Expansion Pass holders." Sixth patch and Mech Land Assault compatibility content (v1.04) Quote from this page: Just Cause 3 Update 1.04 Today Preps for Mech Land Assault DLC, Which Is Out on June 3 May 31, 2016 A 1.50GB download on PlayStation 4, developer Avalanche Studios has released Just Cause 3 update 1.04 on PS4, Xbox One, and PC to help fix some issues and prep for the new Mech Land Assault DLC. Here’s the full list of patch notes for today’s update: :Preparation for new content *Added support for Mech Land Assault *Added support for Kousava Rifle :This includes preparation to make sure your new mech can get around (and tear up) Medici comfortably. The Kousava Rifle was designed by a competition winner as part of a promotion with a major retailer and can now be redeemed in game or bought separately. :General *Adjusted region boarders *Bug fixes *A new island for the Mech Land Assault (nearly 20km squared in game) means we have had to shift a few of the boarders of Medici around. Priced at $11.99/€11.99/£9.49, or free as part of the $24.99/€24.99/£19.99 Expansion Pass, Mech Land Assault releases on June 3 for Expansion Pass owners and June 10 for everyone else. Here’s what to expect from Mech Land Assault, which takes Rico to the new island of Lacrima, where the Black Hand runs a prison camp: Defended by huge powerful Mechs, Rico will need the new Bavarium Power Core rifle to disable their shields and hijack them. Once inside, Rico can use their powerful cannons and the GRIP Gravity Guns to hurl and smash the enemy into pieces. :Features *Pilot two types of powerful Mech and drive them anywhere in Medici. *Unleash the Mech’s Gravitational Remote Influence Projector or “GRIP” to attract and hurl objects at your enemies. *Jump and smash helicopters from the sky or ground pound tanks with the GRIPS’s “Force Pulse” attack. *Prove your skills and earn upgrades in Mech arena challenges. *Call in a Rebel Mech buddy for extra firepower when the going gets tough. *Includes a powerful new energy weapon, the Bavarium Power Core rifle. The final DLC pack for Just Cause 3, Bavarium Sea Heist, will be out by the end of summer 2016. Seventh patch and Bavarium Sea Heist compatibility content (v1.05) Quote from a Steam page: Patch 1.05 incoming 25 JULY - NEIL GORTZ Hello everyone, you’ll notice patch 1.05 for just Cause 3 dropping shortly on PC, Xbox One and PS4. The patch contains the following: Preparation for new content *Added support for Bavarium Sea Heist DLC (pack) General *Alterations to thread scheduling. *Optimized code for how the UI finds and displays which chaos objects are left to be destroyed in settlements. PC-specific *Dynamic Frame buffer scaling implemented for users with Intel GPU’s. *Various bug fixes to prevent flickering on particular elements of the game world. We will update you on date for Bavarium Sea Heist shortly, thanks for your patience. Some small unannounced updates (2019.03) It has been reported by more observant players that some weapons that used to be rare are now carried by members of The Rebellion. Category:Just Cause 3 Category:Content Category:Archives